Movie 19
の「 」 |romaji = Doragon Bōru Zetto: Fukkatsu no "Efu" |english = |funimation = Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' |previous = Movie 18 |next =Movie 20 |japanese date = April 28, 2015 |english date = August 4, 2015 |characters = * Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi * Shisami * Sorbet * Tagoma |techniques = * Final Blow * Golden Freeza * Ultra Instinct * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan |tools = }} の「 」|Doragon Bōru Zetto: Fukkatsu no "Efu"}}, known as 'Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' in the English release, is the nineteenth overall Dragon Ball film and the fifteenth film under the title of Dragon Ball Z. It is the second film directly supervised by Akira Toriyama. Plot With their power dwindling due to the absence of their leader, the remnants of Freeza's Army are led by an alien named Sorbet, who decides to revive their master. He then sets off to Earth with one other minion, Tagoma, where they convince Pilaf, Mai, and Shū, who have collected the Dragon Balls to let them summon Shenron instead. As Shenron is unable to fully revive Freeza, he brings him back to life in pieces, and his minions put him together using their advanced technology. Once restored, Freeza kills Tagoma and learns that Son Gokū got much stronger, to the point of defeating Majin Boo and thus, he decides he too needs to become more powerful. Freeza reveals that, since his power was inborn, he had never trained a day in his life, and so he trains himself for the first time, before returning to Earth with his army six months later. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman travels to earth to warn Bulma that Freeza is approaching, and she gathers the other warriors to fight him. With Gokū and Vegeta training on Planet Beerus with Whis, unaware that Freeza has been revived, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Kulilin, Kame-Sennin, Tenshinhan and Jaco fight off Freeza's soldiers. Bulma's message eventually reaches Whis, and Gokū and Vegeta travel back to Earth to fight Freeza. Whis and Beerus join them in order to eat a strawberry-flavored dessert Bulma has prepared for them. Gokū fights Freeza first by transforming into the blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and Freeza transforms into a new "Golden Freeza" form. Gokū ultimately gains the upper hand, but he is shot in the chest by Sorbet. Freeza stands over the incapacitated Gokū and offers Vegeta a chance to kill Gokū for him in exchange for his own life. Vegeta refuses and transforms into the blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form as well, much to Freeza's shock. Vegeta tells Kulilin to revive Gokū with a Senzu. As the latter moves to do so, Freeza attacks him, but Vegeta intercepts and deflects Freeza's blast towards Sorbet, killing him. Vegeta attacks Freeza, eventually causing him to revert back to his base form, who then realizes that he cannot win. Freeza decides to destroy the planet, killing Vegeta in the process. Shortly afterwards, Earth is destroyed, but Whis creates a bubble around a small piece of rock to protect himself and the others. While Bulma despairs, Gokū regrets not killing Freeza when he had the chance. Whis tells him that he has the power to set back time but only three minutes earlier. He does so, and they arrive back right before Freeza destroys the Earth. Gokū immediately attacks with a Kamehameha and kills Freeza. As the Dragon Team say their goodbyes to Beerus and Whis, Gokū and Vegeta discuss Whis's assertion that, if the two of them were to team up they would be powerful enough to beat even Beerus. Vegeta states that although this may be true, he still prefers to fight alone in order to test his own abilities and become the greatest fighter on his own. Surprisingly, Gokū agrees with him and the two share a laugh over having finally found something they agree on. In a post-credits scene, Freeza returns to Hell and is welcomed back by dancing happy fairies. Reception Box Office The film opened at number 1 in the japanese box office, earning approximately US$8.1 millon. It made 40.3% more than the previous movie in its first week.DBZ: Resurrection 'F' Film Sells 716,000 Tickets for 960 Million Yen By May 6, 2015, it grossed approximately US$31.1 millon, surpassing God and God in just 19 days."Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F" Surpasses "Battle of Gods" in 19 Days In mid June, the film debuted in Latin American markets grossing $7.11 million during its opening weekend.UPDATED GLOBAL REPORT: 'Jurassic World' Closes In On $1 Billion Worldwide After Just 12 Days; 'Inside Out' Opens To Strong $41 Million From Early International Releases, But Behind 'Minions' Down Under In the United States, it debuted with an $1.97 million opening from 895 theaters and grossed another $1.55 million the following day.‘Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F’ Two-Day Grosses Stun At Domestic Box Office The movie ended its run on the US with a total gross of US$8.4 millon Revival of "F" grossed a final total US$61.7 millon.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' at Box Office Mojo Audience and Critic Reception The film holds a 7.4 on , based on more than 16,000 votes.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" at IMDb. On , the film has an audience rating of 84% based on 9,473 votes, with an average rating of 4.1/5.DRAGON BALL Z: RESURRECTION 'F' at Rotten Tomatoes On the movie holds a 7.39 based on more than 44,000 votes.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" at MyAnimeList Shawn Saris of IGN gave the English dub of the movie a 8.0 out of 10 saying that the movie fits well within the franchise and that carries on its essence, highlighting the fast action, great animation and Freeza acting like the evil character he is but that ultimately the film plays it too safe, lacking any lasting effect on the Dragon Ball Z universe.DRAGON BALL Z: Resurrection F at IGN Promotional Material * Dragon Ball Volume "F" — A limited edition official movie databook was released to those who watched the movie in Japanese theaters containing the full script for the movie. * A promotional pamphlet for the movie which featured the movie’s official poster on the cover, a very brief introduction and movie synopsis on the inside, and a special message from Akira Toriyama on the back. * An official promotional blog run in-character by Bulma opened to provide daily countdown posts, beginning with “Day 59″ (Go-kū), with thoughts and comments from various other characters, staff, and voice actors from the movie.Official promotional blog powered by Ameba * A three-chapter manga adaptation of the film, drawn by Toyotarō, began in the April 2015 issue of V Jump.2015 Dragon Ball Z Film Gets 3-Chapter Manga Adaptation Trivia * The movie is the second film to be an official part of the canon Dragon Ball storyline, set during the timeskip that occurs between chapters 517 and 518. The script, as written by Akira Toriyama, is included in the promotional guidebook: Dragon Ball Volume "F".Dragon Ball Volume "F" to Include 2015 Film Script by Toriyama *According to Akira Toriyama, the song "F" inspired both the concept and title of the film Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F".[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2014/11/19/dbz-movie-2015-toriyama-comment-plot-summary-from-v-jump/ January 2015 issue of V-Jump] *Despite regenerating during the events of the film with his Fighting Jacket on — and Yamamuro claiming the jacket was a part of Freeza's body — the original storyboard for the film showed Freeza regenerating without the Fighting Jacket. *The movie later receives a special edition, 」　"未来"トランクス特別編|Doragon Bōru Zetto: Fukkatsu no "Efu"　"Mirai" Torankusu Tokubetsuhen}}, features the new extra scenes of Trunks showing his perspective on his historic battle with Freeza.“Resurrection ‘F'” Special Edition Fuji TV Broadcast to Include New Trunks Material Credits References See also * Dragon Ball SSSS External links * Official Movie Website Navigation Category:Movies